Copperstar
Warning! His backstory is a bit edgy, and for some users might make you uncomfortable. You have been warned. I do not want anyone feeling uncomfortable around this character' backstory. I <3 you all! Though, please make sure to not comment about his edginess. I made his character like this because usually most leaders would not be half insane, etc. I wanted to make a good leader that suffers from mental problems. :) Character status * Living: Yes * Residence: LynxClan * Current Rank: Leader * Activity: Active * Past Residences: Rogue, LynxClan (again) * Belief: Starclan and The Dark Forest * Orientation: Sadistic Dark and half Neutral Name Breakdown Full name: Copperstar Copper meaning: Copper is a chemical element with the symbol Cu (from Latin: cuprum) and atomic number 29. It is a soft, malleable, and ductile metal with very high thermal and electrical conductivity. A freshly exposed surface of pure copper has a pinkish-orange color. Naming reason: His prefix is Copper is after his eye color. And after he can he hot like the element Copper as in how he is half insane. But he has a soft side, like how soft the element Copper is. Star meaning: a fixed luminous point in the night sky which is a large, remote incandescent body like the sun. a conventional or stylized representation of a star, typically one having five or more points. Naming reason: The suffix of Star comes from the casual and traditional warrior cats naming with the star prefix used to represent a leader. WARRIOR NAME Full name: CopperCrown Copper meaning: Copper is a chemical element with the symbol Cu (from Latin: cuprum) and atomic number 29. It is a soft, malleable, and ductile metal with very high thermal and electrical conductivity. A freshly exposed surface of pure copper has a pinkish-orange color. Naming reason: His prefix is Copper is after his eye color. And after he can he hot like the element Copper as in how he is half insane. But he has a soft side, like how soft the element Copper is. Crown meaning: A crown, sometimes known as dental cap, is a type of dental restoration which completely caps or encircles a tooth or dental implant. Crowns are often needed when a large cavity threatens the ongoing health of a tooth. They are typically bonded to the tooth using a dental cement. Naming Reason: His suffix is "crown" as a warrior because he tends to have a broken crown. Brown crown? What do you mean by that, you may ask. Broken crown is from he is treated badly by his family. Only later in his lifetime the naming has a new meaning as he was soon prized by his father for what he was worth. Apprentice Naming Copperpaw Copper meaning: Copper is a chemical element with the symbol Cu (from Latin: cuprum) and atomic number 29. It is a soft, malleable, and ductile metal with very high thermal and electrical conductivity. A freshly exposed surface of pure copper has a pinkish-orange color. Naming reason: His prefix is Copper is after his eye color. And after he can he hot like the element Copper as in how he is half insane. But he has a soft side, like how soft the element Copper is. Paw meaning: an animal's foot having claws and pads. Kit naming Full name: Copperkit Copper meaning: Copper is a chemical element with the symbol Cu (from Latin: cuprum) and atomic number 29. It is a soft, malleable, and ductile metal with very high thermal and electrical conductivity. A freshly exposed surface of pure copper has a pinkish-orange color. Naming reason: His prefix is Copper is after his eye color. And after he can he hot like the element Copper as in how he is half insane. But he has a soft side, like how soft the element Copper is. Kit meaning: A kitten but in warrior cats called as kit. Naming reason: He was called Copperkit because the kit part was from the warrior cats naming from the books. Descripton He is a muscular tom with a brown torso, head, neck, etc. His chest is a lighter brown and so is his stomach. His nose is pink, and his fur tends to be fluffy. He is a mix of a Maine Coon and a British Shorthair. He has a scar on his left eye. His body tends to be muscular. His eyes are amber. His claws tend to be unsually long. Yes, he looks like a Tigerstar/Tigerclaw clone. Don't ask. :) Backstory Copperstar started out as Copperkit. His father was a Maine Coon. His mother was a British Shorthair. His father was called Crimsonstar. His mother was called Deertrail. His siblings were Oakkit, he looked exactly like his father. He had a sister, too. Angelkit. Angelkit looked exactly like her mother. Angelkit was called Angelkit after she was treated like a angel by her parents. Oakkit was named like this because his fur looked like a strong oak. They thought of Oak as a strong warrior. And a oak was like him, because a oak would face wild winds in the roaring thunder storms, and the oak would stand tall and strong against it. Copperstar was named as Copperkit after how soft the element Copper is. The main reason why is after his eyes, which he was named like this so the other cats would not notice the hatred they have against him. Copperstar was hurt a lot by his family. His family had cruel contests against him, just to embarrass him. The contests they had were about hunting, fighting, etc. Copperstar always failed these contests because most of the time his siblings cheated. He rarely won any contest. He had punishments for losing. The punishments were lined in order. Mild: Scolded in front of everyone, embarrassed in front of everyone, ignored for a day. Harsh: Have to do what siblings say for a day, no food for two days, used as a training toy for siblings to attack. Major: Kicked out of the nursery for a day, no food for a week, wounded by parents. The prizes for winning were simple. If you win, you can have the most plump pick from the fresh kill pile. You can be in charge of the clan for a day, and you can annoy the deputy all you want without being punished. Copperkit adored these prizes, and spent his time with the prize wisely. But Copperkit dreaded the punishments, and he was usually sent to the medicine cat's den a lot with unexplained wounds. He was super clumsy at the time, so the wounds came from him getting into mischief a lot. His parents never gave him direct abuse. His parents thought they were trying to make there kits strong by giving them contests and stuff like that. They used rewards to make the kits feel special. And punishments for the kits who cannot do it right. His parents had a short temper, so they expected Copperkit to learn how to hunt and fight very quickly. Sometimes they wounded him slightly to keep him fighting and hunting in these mini tests made. The scars did sometimes make marks in his pelt for the rest of his life. It also made deep scars in his personality, making his personality have a more complicated aspect. His brothers and sisters usually teased him a lot. They called him names, because they thought that was the right thing to do. His siblings did not know any better, and they were only doing it because there father and mother said so. His uncle and aunt were the only cats who pitied him. His uncle was called Donkeyflank. Because his uncle used to be a farm cat. He ran away from his clan because he was scared and weak. He was super skinny, and most cats teased his uncle for it. But, he returned to the clan. And his aunt was Lightshine. She was a queen forever. Along with the other queens, they favored hm in the nursery. Copperstar loved the attention, and basked in it every time he got as a kit. He wanted to have attention like his siblings, so it was his chance whenever he got it he would show off to the queens. He grew to a apprentice age, when he decided to change to be a medicine cat apprentice. He was sick of all the violence he had faced. He had a slight knowledge of herbs. But, when he was about to get his full medicine cat name, he ran away. His parents always scolded him and tried to make him feel bad for being a medicine cat. Half of his emotions were lost at that time, and he had depression despite being very young. He barely cared about the scoldings, but he was not content with the clan at that time. Just because his mother and father did not tolerate him easily. His kin expect his aunt and uncle who were alive thought of him as a burden. Copperpaw still stayed with his medicine cat apprentice clan name. Because he thought that he might join another clan that would be free from the terror he had faced and the dread he found in the clan he has been born into. Copperpaw made some rogue friends, and he was more friendly toward others. One day, he strayed into LynxClan territory. His siblings found him there. His siblings seemed to become mindless warriors under his fathers rule. Oakkit became Oakblood. Oakkit was named this because when he was around his apprentice age he had a thirst for blood. His father obviously named him after it. Because he approved for the thirst of blood. Angelkit became Angeltear. Because Angeltear became depressed when she was about to become a warrior. He named Angelkit after that because he wanted to show off her personality. The two siblings did not remember Copperpaw at all. Oakblood was the new co-deputy, though. He was the second ringleader in the madness, but Oakblood was secretly wishing for peace. His aunt and uncle were excited to see him home, but Crimsonstar aka his father was not pleased at all. He ordered for the current deputy Merciless to fight to the death with Copperpaw. Copperpaw won though, because Copperpaw has been training his fighting with the rogues. He found out multiple fighting ways and made new moves that the current deputy would not be able to find a way to counter. Copperpaw was made the new deputy. He was gifted the name Coppercrown. The meaning why his father called him this is because he thought of Coppercrown as a gift because he finally toughened up. Coppercrown played along for a long time. He did not mind about the deaths of innocent cats because he just wanted the attention of his father. He was overjoyed for the attention he was getting. He started to enjoy watching the murders, becoming insane. Soon, he found out what he was doing. He lost his insanity, and challenged his father to a duel. Whoever lost would become a prisoner. Whoever won would become leader. Sadly, Coppercrown lost the duel. He was treated badly by the others. He usually was wounded mildly, because most of them pitied him. Most of them did not want him to be a prisoner, and disagreed with Crimsomstar's evil ways. Those cats were still forced to wound him because of what he done. Crimsonstar was doing it so Coppercrown would suffer from the wounds and his choices. Crimsonstar was thinking he was doing the right thing. He could not tell right from wrong. Coppercrown soon got the courage to challenge Crimsonstar to another duel. Crimsonstar who was overly cocky because of the defeat of Coppercrown in the last duel, accepted. This time, the warriors of his ancestors were on his side. Racing into battle with him. He managed to kill his father, and peace was restored to the clan. He was insane once his aunt and uncle died. He killed a few cats in the clan because he was outraged because of what happened. But, his clan did not overthrow him. They trusted Copperstar well and they knew that he would get through it. He did, and he made sure to tell his clan he was sorry for the murders. He still and always will suffer from being half insane and half evil. Romace Relationship Expectations Check marks = Yes. X = No. ❧ = Leaning towards no. ✓ Long-lasting Relationship ✘ Short-term Relationship ✘ Open Relationship ﻿✘ Quick Fling ❧﻿ Kits (out of a fling) ✓ Kits (out of a stable relationship) Status: Single Mate: N/A Attracted to: N/A Cats attracted to Copperstar: N/A (Comment if your character is~) Previously Attracted to Copperstar: Unknown Flings: N/A Sexuality: Straight Turn Ons: He likes a cat with a sense of humor, but knows when to be serious. A cat who cares about his feelings. A independent cat, and a cat who supports him. A cat who agrees with his choices. A cat who makes Copperstar happy. Turn Offs: He hates cats who whine a lot. Cats who depend a lot on Copperstar. A cat who disagrees with everything he says. A cat who is way too loud. A cat who is messy. A cat who is rude. A cat who goofs around too much. A cat who does not take anything seriously. A cat who is overly serious. Personality Positive + Kind + Brave + Generous Neutral = Mysterious = Flirty (sometimes) = Sly Negative - Half evil - Half insane - Does not trust easily Relationships Bullet Guide CLAN Name//User//Bullets// LynxClan// "Our clan is... weird. Having an insane cat like me as leader, hah. They should've overthrown me moons ago." -Copperstar laughed, his eyes showing no expression. Cicadastar//Mochawulfaj// // "She was... a leader beside me. She was kind, but I miss her." -Copperstar shook his head, grieving silently. Smallstar//Unførmated// // "Dead, you too? Haha..... what can I say though? Maybe she deserved it.... or maybe she didn't." -Copperstar sighed Puddleleap//Mags62// "DEAD. DEAD. EVERYONE'S DEAD. EVERYONE, DEAD. EVERYONE. DEAD." -Copperstar's voice echoed with insanity as he cackled. Cottonnose//Littlepaaws// "She is a decent person, shame she had to die." -Copperstar said meekly. Starlingstep//Littlepaaws// "He's... my former deputy. And he died? Oh, Starclan. Put us out of this madness." -Copperstar moaned, and groaned. Like he was mourning the loss of Starlingstep. Fernpool//Galaxycat144/ "You have a good connection with Starclan, and you are good with herbs. I can say that i'm proud to have you as my head medicine cat." -Copperstar showed no emotion, but he seemed to show trust. Driftspirit//Øvershadowed// "He's kind, I miss how he worried a lot. He was my first deputy. I cared a lot for him. Well, he is now in a better place." -Copperstar's gaze saddened Fawnleaf//Littlepaaws// "She's dead, how can I change my opinion on her now?" -Copperstar muttered. Meadowdance//1erpp// "You, you traitor! You did that to us... you never shut your complaining mouth! Thank gosh she is out of my life!" -Copperstar was mad. Striker//Littlepaaws// "You ran away like a pussy, but you dared to waltz into the camp like a warrior. You mouse-brain, no wonder you ended up being confined as a prisoner to the clan." -Copperstar had a growl rumble from his throat. Soulchaser//Blackclaw37// "I don't understand why he is able to get a mate, when all he really does was complain. But, he's dead. Yay." -Copperstar glared at the distance, but managed a fake, cackling laugh. Skywatcher//Littlepaaws// "Why does she take such a gloomy cat like him as a mate? I cannot understand. She does not deserve him. But, a bit sad that he ended up dead." -Copperstar seemed to wonder like a storm. Shadowkit//Pandapaw300// "You're a big mystery..." -Copperstar sighed Hollowsoul//Sparr0w600// "He's insane... too? Yeah... maybe we're fit to be buddies." Lavenderdream//Littlepaaws "You are one of the most beautiful cats I ever met... I knew you for so long. You're... my small lavender. My blossom. The enlightment to my life." -Copperstar's eyes glazed over, a dreamy wave shining over his face as he muttered compliments about Lavenderdream, his darling. Quotes "Would you like me to paint your pelt in crimson, darling?" -Copperstar to Cinnamonspeck = Screenshot 2019-11-22 at 9.27.00 PM.png = Category:Original Characters Category:Cats